It has been proposed in GB 2,266,901 to provide a ventilation system in association with a lavatory seat of otherwise conventional design such that air can be drawn by a fan (34), located remote from the pan (10), via an aperture (30) in a part of the hinge (16) by which the seat is mounted to the pan, and a pipe (32) leading from the rear of the hinge part to the fan, which latter may be mounted in an exterior wall to exit air drawn from the upper region of the pan, externally of the room containing the pan (10).
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ventilation system for such applications and in particular an improved lavatory seat so that the ventilation system is more hidden from view than in the previous proposals.